Duńscy Wikingowie
Samanta - 'Witam was w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki. Ostatnio było Podsumowanie ,ale omówmy jeszcze wcześniejszy odcinek - Finlandia - Spokojny, zimowy kraj. Uczestnicy mieli nie lada łatwe zadanie. Wejść na górę na śnieżnym zaprzęgu. Udało się to trzem drużynom. Odpadły dwie osoby - Lightning i Leshawna. 'Europejczycy Tyler - 'No i to się nazywała wygrana, nareszcie wygraliśmy ! '''Cameron - '''No pierwsza klasa była bardzo relaksująca. '''Tyler - '''Takie wygrywanie to mi się podoba. (pokój zwierzeń) '''Cameron - '''Według mnie, jesteśmy chyba najlepszą drużyną ,a jest nas tylko trzech. '''Tyler - '''A ty się ciągle kochasz w Leshawnie ? '''Harold - '''No, bardzo ,szkoda ,że odpadła. '''Tyler - '''Nie ma się co martwić. '''Harold - '''Może i masz rację. 'Afrykanie Beth - 'Zauważyliście ,że nas jest nawięcej we wszystkich drużynach ? '''Lindsay - '''No racja ale nie długo rozwiązanie. '''Beth - '''No na pewno, może nawet dzisiaj. '''Geoff - '''Fajnie by było jakby jeszcze B mówił. '''Beth - '''No fajnie by było. '''Geoff - '''Co o tym sądzisz Gwen ? Gwen ?? '''Gwen - '''Co chcesz ? '''Geoff - '''Co ci się stało ? '''Gwen - '''Wciaż nie mogę pomyśleć ,że Duncan wrócił do Courtney. '''Geoff - '''No przyznam to było bardzo szukające. '''Gwen - '''Co ja mam teraz ze soba zrobić ? '''Geoff - '''Też mi było smutno jak odpadła Bridgette. '''Gwen - '''To wy jesteście ciagle razem ? '''Geoff - '''No tak, kocham ją. '''Gwen - '''No ale co ja mam ze sobą zrobić ? '''Geoff - '''Na pewno spróbować wygrać ten program. 'Australijczycy (pokój zwierzeń) Scott - 'No teraz będzie ciężko Courtney i Duncan są razem, muszę wymyslić chytry plan ,bo jak nie to wylecę. '''Courtney - '''To co było wczoraj to............ '''Duncan - '''No chyba na prawdę. '''Courtney - '''Tylko przypominam ci zero Gwen. '''Duncan - '''Jak bym nie wiedział. '''Scott - '''Hej co tam u was słychać ? '''Courtney - '''No chyba dobrze. (pokój zwierzeń) '''Scott - '''Nie długo rozwiązanie, teraz zaprzyjażnię z nimi ,a później załozę z nimi sojusz. '''Moli - '''Witajcie w Kopenhadze, stolicy Danii ,bo właśnie tam dzisiaj lecimy. '''Zoi - '''Za chwilę lądujemy, przygotujcie się. '''Justin - '''A moze najpierw coś zjemy, jesteśmy bardzo głodni. '''Samanta - '''Przecież każdego dnia jecie kolację wystarczy wam. 'Na miejscu Moli - 'Dzisiaj staniecie się wikingami ,ale oprócz tego będzie też trochę o Danii. '''Zoi - '''Najpierw zbudujecie własną łódź i przepłyniecie nią te oto jezioro, następnie trzy pierwsze drużyny będa musiały sprzedać drewno, żelazo lub skóry fok i wielorybów pewnemu wikingowi. Natomiast trzy ostatnie dużyny wysilą się w rzucaniu mieczem do celu. Ta drużyna ,która zrobi pierwsza swoją konkurencję wygra natomiast ostatnia przegra. '''Samanta - '''Materiały do budowy łodzi, macie w tym oto schowku. '''Moli - '''Czas.............start ! 'Europejczycy Tyler - 'Doba prędko, mamy mało czasu. '''Cameron - '''Pójdę po materiały, za chwilę przyjdę. '''Harold - '''Pójdę z tobą ! '''Tyler - '''Coś sądzę ,że dzisiaj nam dobrze nie pójdzie. 'Azjaci Zendaria - 'Od dzisiaj ja jestem kapitanem. '''Dakota - '''Zgadzam się. '''Zendaria - '''Dakota, ty pójdziesz po jakiś duży materiał. '''Dakota - '''Już sie robi. '''Zendaria - '''Ty Justin, idź po jakieś drewno. '''Justin - '''Może lepiej ty idź. '''Zendaria - '''Niech ci będzie. '''Justin - '''Ja sobie tu poczekam. (pokój zwierzeń) '''Justin - '''Wiadomo ,że i tak dzisiaj nie przegramy więc po co mam się wysilać. 'Afrykanie Beth - 'B napisz na kartce co mamy robić, to my się tym zajmiemy. ''Po 2 min. B napisał. 'Geoff - '''Dobra ja mówię. Beth idź po cztery wiosła. '''Beth - '''Ok '''Geoff - '''Lindsay, przynieś jakiś materiał. '''Lindsay - '''Może być różowy ? '''Geoff - '''Tak może być. '''Lindsay - '''To już biegnę. '''Geoff - '''Gwen, ty razem z B przynieście ogromną ilość drewna. '''Gwen - '''Dobra, chodź B. '''Geoff - '''A ja idę po narzędzia. 'Amerykanie Północni Anne Maria - 'Tak dla jasności ja nic nie robię. '''Noah - '''Czemu nic ? '''Anne Maria - '''Bo muszę się zalakierować, nie twoja sprawa. '''Noah - '''To co mamy robić ? '''Anne Maria - '''Noah, idź poszpieguj innych i przy okazji namieszaj im tam coś. '''Noah - 'Że co ?! 'Anne Maria - '''Idź już. '''Noah - '''Już po nas. '''Anne Maria - '''Izzy, ty buduj łódź tylko prędko !!!! '''Izzy - '''Tak jest ! 'Amerykanie Południowi Mike - 'Prędko, dzisiaj musi nam się udać. '''Dawn - '''Racja Katie i Sadie, przynieście dużo drewna i dużo materiału, tylko szybko ! '''Katie - '''Spokojnie, przecież idziemy. '''Sadie - '''Racja nie pali się. '''Mike - '''Ja się zajmę resztą. '''Dawn - '''Pomogę ci w tym. 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Prędko Dunci, musimy zbudować tą łódź ! '''Duncan - '''Wiem, śpieszę się. '''Scott - '''Zaczekajcie, pomogę wam ! (pokój zwierzeń) '''Scott - '''Matko, jacy oni są naiwni zmienili się nie do poznania, prawda Dunci. Hahahahahahaha. 'Europejczycy Tyler - 'Ile już oni tam siedzą. '''Cameron - '''Jesteśmy, wiem trochę to zajęło. '''Tyler - '''No i to dużo, nie chcę dziś wylecieć. '''Harold - '''Spokojnie, jeszcze mamy trochę szansy. 'Azjaci Zendaria - 'Jestem ! '''Dakota - '''Czemu tak dugo ? '''Zendaria - '''Wiesz jak trudno było wziąć drewno. '''Zendaria - '''Chwila ,a gdzie Justin ? '''Dakota - '''Nie wiem ale jak już to on dziś wyleci. '''Zendaria - '''Zgadzam się z tym. 'Afrykanie Beth -''' Gdzie oni się podziewają ? 'Geoff - '''Nie mam pojęcia. ''(W magazynie) 'Noah - '''Hej Lindsay. '''Lindsay - '''O hej................ ???/ '''Noah - '''Noah. '''Lindsay - '''A no tak.........przecież ty jesteś Noah. '''Noah - '''Co robisz ? '''Lindsay - '''Szukam materiału. '''Noah - '''Masz ten mały kawałek. '''Lindsay - '''Dzięki i to jeszcze różowy ! '''Noah - '''No a jaki ? ''(W magazynie) 'Beth - '''O widzę Gwen i B ! '''Gwen - '''Mamy drewno. '''Geoff - '''Super, tylko gdzie Lindsay ? '''Beth - '''Na pewno szuka, zacznijmy już budować łódź. 'Amerykanie Północni Anne Maria - 'Jak tam ci idzie Izzy ? '''Izzy - '''Właśnie buduję łódkę. '''Anne Maria - '''No, wszystko idzie jak spłatka. '''Noah - '''Hej, byłem u Afrykanów, teraz idę pomóc Izzy. '''Anne Maria - '''To buduj ! (pokój zwierzeń) '''Noah - '''Jak ta Anne Maria, mnie denderwuje, szkoda ,że Leshawna odpadła. 'Amerykanie Południowi Dawn - 'No mamy wszystko przygotowane, tylko gdzie te Katie i Sadie. '''Mike - '''Nie martw, się nie długo na pewno przyjdą. '''Katie - '''No hej. '''Sadie - '''Przyszliśmy. '''Dawn - '''A macie te rzeczy ? '''Katie - '''Coś tam mamy. '''Mike - '''Ok, to do roboty. 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Prędzejm mamy mało czau na tą łódź. (pokój zwierzeń) '''Duncan - '''Sczerze, mam dość tego Scotta, najchętnie bym go wywalił. '''Duncan - '''Już biegnę kochanie. (pokój zwierzeń) '''Scott - '''Coś myślę ,że Duncan mnie podejrzewa, dzisiaj musimy wygrać. '''Scott - '''Już wam pomagam ! (pokój zwierzeń) '''Courtney - '''Jak ja lubię naszą drużynę mój malutki dziubdziuś jest taki słodki. '''Courtney - '''Prędziutko, zbudujemy tą łódeczke, prawda Dunci ? (pokój zeierzeń) '''Duncan - '''Coś sądzę ,że Courtney od ostatniego wypadku znowu zdiwaczała, zaczyna się z nią robić coraz gorzej. '''Duncan - '''Chyba tak. 'Europejczycy Tyler - 'O matko, większość drużyn powoli kończy. '''Harold - '''Musimy się pośpieszyć. '''Cameron - '''No ale nie wiem czy nam się uda. '''Harold - '''Obyśmy nie przegrali. 'Azjaci Dakota - 'Same chyba tego nie zrobimy, zobacz nawet Europejczycy są dalej od nas. '''Zendaria - '''Ewnetulanie odpadnie Justin. '''Dakota - '''No właśnie. ''(w przedziale Zoi, Samanty i Moli. Justin siedzi w jacuzzi.) 'Justin - '''O to jest życie. '''Zoi - '''Chwila co ty tu robisz ?! '''Justin - '''Już po mnie. '''Moli - '''Chcesz odpaść ? '''Justin - '''No nie. '''Samanta - '''To wracaj do drużyny już ! '''Justin - '''Spokojnie już idę. 'Afrykanie Gwen - 'No dobra zbudowaliśmy już łódkę ,a co z żaglami ? '''Geoff - '''Lindsay, ciągle nie ma. '''Lindsay - '''No hej jestem !!! '''Beth - '''No nareszcie. '''Lindsay - '''Zobaczcie co mam. '''Beth - '''Ale Lindsay to tylko kawałek !! '''Lindsay - '''No wiem. '''Geoff - '''A ty miałaś przynieść cały ogromy materiał !!! '''Lindsay - '''Aha.........ups, przepraszam. 'Amerykanie Północni Anne Maria - 'I jak wam idzie ? '''Noah - '''Skończyliśmy. '''Anne Maria - '''Tak szybko ?? '''Izzy - '''Bum bum ! '''Noah - '''Czyli tak. '''Anne Maria - '''No to już jazda, wiosłować ! '''Noah - 'Że też musę być w tej drużynie. '''Amerykanie Południowi Mike - 'I jak wam idzie ? '''Dawn - '''Prawie, właśnie kończymy. '''Mike - '''To prędko Amerykanie Pólnocni już wypłynęli. '''Katie - '''No gotowe. '''Sadie - '''I jakie piękne. '''Dawn - '''Ok, zobaczycie jeszcze ich wyprzedzimy. '''Sadie - '''A skąd to wiesz ? '''Dawn - '''Mam swoje sposoby. 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Prawie skończyliśmy. '''Scott - '''Prędzej, bo będziemy czwarci. '''Duncan - '''No to pomóż nam. '''Scott - '''No przecież pomagam. '''Duncan - '''Serio? Jakoś nie widzę. '''Courtney - '''Duncan, nie kłóć się tak ! '''Zoi - '''Koniec czasu ! '''Samanta - '''Wszystkie drużyny wypływają. '''Geoff - '''Ale my nie mamy masztu ?! '''Moli - '''Przykro mi czas już upłynął. 'Europejczycy Cameron - 'No masz, chyba będziemy czwarci ! '''Harold - '''W sumie nie jest aż tak źle w końcu łódkę mamy dobrą. '''Cameron - '''Wiatr zawiał ! '''Harold - '''O nie płyniemy w inną stronę. '''Tyler - '''Już nie. ''Tyler mocno ciągnie za wiosło i w ostatniej chwili udało im siię płynąć w dobrym kierunku. 'Cameron - '''O matko, nie ciekawie było. '''Harold - '''I z tym się zgadzam. 'Azjaci Zendaria - 'I co my zrobimy ? '''Dakota - '''Ale o co chodzi ? '''Zendaria - '''Justina nie ma ! '''Dakota - '''Nie dobrze. '''Zendaria - '''I to bardzo. Zoi ? ''Zoi z helikoptera. 'Zoi - '''Tak ? '''Zendaria - '''A jeśli nie ma z nami Justina to co ? '''Zoi - '''Jak już mówiłam co każdy odcinek, jedna drużyna moze zapomnieć o jednej osobie ,ale tylko w nagłych wypadkach. '''Zendaia - '''Aha, Dzięki. '''Zoi - '''Nie ma za co. ''(w porcie) 'Justin - '''No masz odpłynęli beze mnie ! '''Samanta - '''Chyba już pora na naszą tabelę wyników ! '''Moli - '''Możesz być cicho ? '''Samanta - '''Jeśli nie widzisz zapowiadam. '''Moli - '''A co mnie to obchodzi ? '''Zoi - '''Dziewczyny !!! Tabela wyników 1. Amerykanie Północni 2. Amerykanie Południowi 3. Australijczycy 4. Europejczycy 5. Azjaci 6. Afrykanie 'Afrykanie Geoff - 'Przez ciebie Lindsay, jesteśmy na ostatnim miejscu ! '''Gwen - '''No pięknie, może się poddamy ? '''Beth - '''Nie warto może jeszcze coś się stanie Azjatom i nie przegramy ? '''Geoff - '''Może, chociaż szanse są niewielkie. '''Lindsay - '''No pięknie, teraz to na pewno ja wylecę. 'Amerykanie Północni Anne Maria - 'No dalej bo tamci Amerykanie za chwilę nas wyprzedzą, ruchy ! '''Noah - '''No pięknie. '''Izzy - '''Buju, buju ! '''Anne Maria - '''Do diaska, Izzy wiosłuj ! '''Izzy - '''Buju, buju ! '''Anne Maria - '''Dawaj mi te wiosła ! '''Izzy - '''Po co ? '''Anne Maria - '''Już nie żyjesz, czemu ja cię wcześniej nie wywaliłam ! '''Izzy - '''Buju, buju ! '''Noah - '''O matko. 'Amerykanie Południowi Mike - 'Wiosłujcie, to może wygramy ! '''Dawn - '''Spokojnie, uda nam się ! '''Mike - '''Dziewczyny co wy robicie ? '''Katie - '''Gadamy ,a co ? '''Mike - '''Miałyście wiosłować ,a nie gadać ! '''Dawn - '''Mike, nie krzycz na nie ! '''Mike - '''Przepraszam. '''Sadie - '''Nic się nie stało. 'Australijczyc'y '''Courtney - '''No jak tam Duncanusiu ? '''Duncan - '''Opnauj się, kobieto ! '''Scott - '''Ej wiosłujcie, tamci nas wyprzedzają ! '''Duncan - '''To przez nią. '''Courtney - '''Ale o co chodziło słodziutki ? 'Europejczycy Cameron - 'Prędzej ! '''Harold - '''No teraz mamy szansę wygrać. '''Tyler - '''Pa pa Australijczycy. '''Cameron - '''No teraz to chyba nie przegramy. 'Azjaci Zendaria - 'Jak uważasz Justin będzie zły jak wrócimy ? '''Dakota - '''Bardzo. ''(w porcie) 'Justin - '''No i znowu relaks jak nie ma tych dwóch bab. ''(w porcie) 'Zendaria - '''Ciągle tęsknisz za Samem ? '''Dakota - '''Bardzo, kocham go ! '''Zendaria - '''Wiem to smutne, jakbym ja tak straciła Noaha to by dopiero było. '''Dakota - '''No na pewno. '''Zendaria - '''Ej, może będziemy przyjaciółkami ? '''Dakota - '''Czemu by nie. 'Afrykanie Gwen - 'I co my teraz robimy ? '''Geoff - '''No chyba czekamy aż tamci dopłyną i........ w sumie to nie wiem. '''Beth - '''Nie martw się Lindsay, zrobię tak żebyś została. '''Lindsay - '''Na prawdę ? '''Beth - '''No tak. ''B napisał na kartce ,że też nie będzie głosował na Lindsay. 'Lindsay - '''Och B, jakiś ty miły. 'Amerykanie Północni Anne Maria - 'No nie, tamci nas doganiają ! '''Noah - '''A co za różnica ważne ,że nie przegramy. '''Anne Maria - '''Chwila, czemu dalej nie płyniemy. '''Noah - '''Jesteśmy na lądzie ! '''Anne Maria - '''Juhu, wygraliśmy ! ''Kilka min. później dopływa reszta uczestników. '''Na lądzie Samanta - 'Witajcie na lądzie. '''Moli - '''Po Afrykanów i Justina, którzy są na porcie właśnie leci helikopter. ''10 min. później przyjeżdżają zabrani przez helikopter Afrykanie i Justin. '''Zoi - '''A więc tak Afrykanie jako ,że nie dopłynęli zmierzą się z ostatnią drużyną. '''Samanta - '''Może najpierw spójrzmy na tabelę wyników. '''Moli - '''No to spórzmy, matko jak ty to dennie mówisz. '''Zoi - '''Moli ! Tabela wyników 1. Amerykanie Północni 2. Amerykanie Południowi 3. Europejczycy 4. Australijczycy 5. Azjaci 6. Afrykanie '''Samanta - '''A więc tak Amerykanie i Europejczycy będą musieli sprzedać drewno, żelazo lub skóry fok i wielorybów pewnemu wikingowi. Natomiast Australijczycy i Azjaci rzucić mieczem do celu. Zaczynamy ! '''Europejczycy Tyler - 'To kto idzie ? '''Cameron - '''Ja spróbuję. '''Cameron - '''Yyyyyyy. Dzień dobry, nazywam się Cameron czy chciałby pan kupić skóry fok i wielorybów ? '''Wiking - '''Za ile ? '''Cameron - '''15 $ '''Wiking - '''No za tyle to ja kupuję. '''Harold - '''No brawo. '''Cameron - '''Dzięki. '''Moli - '''Teraz Amerykanie Północni. 'Amerykanie Północni Anne Maria - 'Ja idę. '''Anne Maria - '''Chce pan drewno ? '''Wikng - '''A ile ? '''Anne Maria - '''Stos. '''Wiking - '''A za ile ? '''Anne Maria - '''50 $ '''Wiking - '''Za ile ??!! Do widzenia ! '''Anne Maria - '''Słuchaj kupuj to ! '''Wiking - '''A po ci to ? '''Anne Maria - '''Na lakier. Sam się nie kupi. '''Wiking - '''Do widzenia !! '''Anne Maria - '''No cóź, ważne ,że nie przegramy. '''Zoi - '''Amerykanie Południowi teraz wy. 'Amerykanie Południowi Mike - 'Mogę ja iść ? '''Dawn - '''No w sumie. '''Mike - '''Dzięki. '''Mike - '''Dzień dobry chciałby pan kupić żelazo ? '''Wiking - '''Ile ? '''Mike - '''W sumie nie wiem ,ale na pewno dużo. '''Wikng -' Może być 10 $ ? 'Mike - '''Oczywiście. '''Dawn - '''Brawo Mike ! '''Mike - '''Dzięki. '''Samanta - '''No dobrze pora na drugą konkurencję. Zaczynają Australijczycy. 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Duncanusiu rzucasz ? '''Duncan - '''Czemu nie. ''Duncan rzuca i wychodzi 7 p. 'Courtney - '''Juhuuuuu. Brawo !!! '''Zoi - '''No ok Azjaci, wy jesteście na końcu. 'Azjaci Zendaria - 'Ja idę. '''Dakota - '''Dobra. ''Zendaria rzuca i wychodzi 5 p. 'Zendaria - '''Kurczę. '''Dakota - '''Nic się nie stało. '''Samanta - '''Spójrzmy teraz na pierwszą tabelę wyników. 1. Europejczycy 2. Amerykanie Południowi 3. Amerykanie Północni. '''Moli - '''A to znaczy ,że wygrywają Europejczycy. '''Tyler - '''Juhu !! '''Zoi - '''I druga tabela. 4. Australijczycy 5. Azjaci 6. Afrykanie. '''Samanta - '''A więc dogrywka pomiędzy Azjatami a Afrykanami. '''Moli - '''Azjaci będą musieli sprzedać drewno ,a Afrykanie rzucić mieczem. '''Zoi - '''Start ! 'Azjaci Dakota - 'Pozwólcie ,że ja sprzedam znam się na tym. '''Zendaria - '''Powodzenia ! '''Justin - '''No dalej, nie chce wylecieć. '''Zendaria - '''A ty tylko o sobie. '''Justin - '''Oj nie przesadzaj. '''Dakota - '''No dobra mam do sprzedania drewno za 50$, zgadzasz się ? '''Wiking - '''Mam odejść ? '''Dakota - '''Spokojnie miało być 15 kg. drewna, dorzuce 5. '''Wiking - '''No ok ,ale za 40$. '''Dakota - '''No dobra zrobię wszystko żeby wygrać jeśli dam ci ten wisior który mam na szyi zmienisz cenę do 100$ ? '''Wiking - '''Pokaż no........... no dobra umowa stoi. '''Dakota - '''Dziękuję. '''Samanta - '''No no proszę bardzo ładna cena teraz wy Afrykanie. 'Afrykanie Beth - 'To kto idzie ? '''Geoff - '''Może ty idziesz B ? ''B pokazał przecząco głową. 'Geoff - '''Czemu ? ''B nic nie odpowiedział. 'Geoff - '''To może ja pójdę. ''B napisał na kartce zeby poszła Gwen. 'Gwen - '''Ja mam iść ?! '''Beth - '''Zgódź się. '''Gwen - '''No dobra niech wam będzie. ''Gwen rzuca i wychodzi 6 p. 'Zoi - '''A więc tak zobaczmy na nasz dwie tabele wynikow. Tabela Wyników cz. 1 - Handel towarem 1. Azjaci 2. Europejczycy 3. Amerykanie Południowi 4. Amerykanie Połnocni Tabela Wyników cz. 2 - Rzut mieczem 1. Australijczycy 2. Afrykanie '''Moli - '''No dobra trochę był trudny werdykt ,ale jednak nie odpadną Azjaci. '''Zendaria - '''Jeeeest ! '''Samanta - '''No cóż Afrykanie dzisiaj jedna osoba z was odpadnie. '''Gwen - '''Już po mnie. '''Lindsay - '''I po mnie. 'Eliminacja '''Zoi - '''Dawno nie mieliście eliminacji. '''Gwen - '''W sumie. '''Moli - '''No dobra pierwszą piankę otrzymuje B. '''Samanta - '''Drugą Beth. '''Zoi - '''Trzecią Geoff. '''Moli - '''A ostatnią...................Lindsay. '''Gwen - '''No, szkoda ,ale chociaż porozmawiam sobie z Trentem.............No cóż pa. '''Geoff - '''Pa Gwen będziemy tęsknić. '''Samanta - '''No i to koniec tego odcinka. Zapraszamy na kolejny gdzie powędrujemy do Kanady, pa ! Na jaką ocenę podobał wam się ten odcinek ? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki